cinder_spiresfandomcom-20200213-history
House Nine-Claws
House of the Nine-Claws, aka Nine-Claws tribe — Cat tribe Habble Landing. This page is a Stub, please feel free to add to it. About The House of the Nine-Claws is the tribe of Cats in Habble Landing. The chief is Clan Chief Naun and the prince of the tribe is Nuan's kit, Neen. Lord Albion, the Spirearch, thinks that if there is trouble in Landing, the cats there will know. He is sending Bridget and Rowl to be a part of his selected Team and to be liaison between the Landing Cat tribe and Master Ferus. Description All of the tribe is gathered in an intersection chamber, including all of their kits—unusual for cats. Normally, cats are more disperse guarding the tunnels continuously and hunting. Something has them afraid and they're gathering all in one location for safety.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 33 Tribal Habitat Their current home is in a larger intersection chamber of the Ventilation Tunnels in Habble Landing—rather than various smaller tunnels that cats normally preferred. At one end of the chamber stood a series various pieces of wooden furniture lined up in an ascending order—footstool, wooden chair, high barstool, and a large table. The table serves as a Dias for Clan Chief Naun.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 33 Chief * Clan Chief Naun Cats in Tribe * Neen — Kit of Naun and prince of the tribe. Ability / Skills Characteristics / Traits Details * Somehow the Auroran Marines have been able to move about in the Ventilation Tunnels without being seen by Cats of Habble Landing. Something that Folly is afraid of.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 29 Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. , p. Connections * Cats * Clan Chief Naun * Neen * Lord Albion, Spirearch * Rowl * Bridget Tagwynn * Folly * Lumin crystals * Ventilation Tunnels * Habble Landing * Sycorax Cavendish * Auroran Marines * Silkweavers Events (Spoiler section) 1. Aeronaut's Windlass After ending a stand-off, the Cat and Rowl make introductions. He is "Neen, kit of Naun of the Nine-Claws." Bridget requests to meet with Clan Chief Naun. Neen leaves to make the request to Naun saying: "Naun will see you. Or he won't". Two warrior ATMs return to guide them to Naun. The Nine Claws clan (several hundred) stayed all together—even their kits—in a large intersection chamber of the Ventilation Tunnels of Habble Landing for self-defense (unheard of for Cats). : “They are afraid,” Folly breathed, barely audible, her lips hardly moving at all. “They are being watched”.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 33 Naun gives Rowl welcome but he refuses to hear out Bridget and Folly because they are humans and wants nothing to do with humans. He orders them to leave now and to not make contact with his clan. Folly realizes that the real reason is that Naun and his tribe are being watched and they are afraid. He orders them shown to the "ropes". Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 33 The three are led away by a group of warrior cats who lead them as far as what looks like ropes but it's large threads of Ethersilk. The cat escort disappears and they are attacked by Silkweavers.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 34 and 35 2. The Olympian Affair Book References Category:Houses Category:Cats